Quest to Be the Best: Ferrum
by ATypicalNumber
Summary: Ash and Serena travel to the Ferrum region and enter the Ferrum League.
1. Chapter 1

**Nintendo owns the Pokemon Company. Anyway, this is just a story on what happens as Ash relaxes**

It was two days after Ash became a Pokemon Master. Little did he know, there was one more challenge to overcome. Ash had awoken for the day and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. They ran over to visit Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak! What's up? Why'd you call?"

The previous night, the Professor had called to tell Ash to visit him in the morning.

"I called to tell you that you're quest isn't quite complete."

"What? Why?"

"We discovered a brand-new region! It's called Ferrum. No new Pokemon have been identified, but it does have a Ferrum League you can enter without badges. There's a champion of the Ferrum League as well."

"That's all I needed to hear. Is there a PokeDex for it?"

"Not yet. But let me know what you find."

"Understood. Well, I'm off then!"

"Farewell, Ash! Good luck!"

 **In Hoenn...**

It was done. Serena had become Hoenn Queen. Wallace's advice, along with rigorous training, had become very useful. She, Amelia, Silver, and May exited the Contest Hall.

"Again, congrats, Serena!" Amelia said with a smile.

"I WAS SURE THAT THE COMBO ME AND BLAZIKEN CAME UP WITH WOULD BE ENOUGH TO WIN!" May complained.

"Some things don't always go as planned." Silver put in.

"Well, I know what I'm doing next. And what Ash is doing next," Serena said, "I'm going to Ferrum."

Amelia and May stood confused. "Ferrum? That's a place for Pokemon battles," Silver said.

"I know. I think it's time for me to be Ash's final rival. If I beat Ash before, I can beat him again."

May, Amelia, and Silver watched as Serena flew off to Ferrum.

 **In the Ferrum Region...**

Ash was getting excited. A brand new region with brand new trainers. He walked up to the registration desk.

"Welcome," the receptionist said, "I presume you're here to register for the Chroma League?" **(Again, just to make things more interesting.)**

"Correct." He handed her his Pokedex.

"Thank you. The Chroma League officially starts tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Next!"

"Hi, I'd-ASH?!"

"SERENA?!"

She looked at him with a stone cold glare and a smile.

"Ash, I'm going to beat you in this!" she said, trying to muster up confidence. She was talking to the champion, after all.

"Whoa! Where did this confidence come from? I understand if you were talking about your performances, but I thought you weren't for battling."

She stayed silent. Ash smiled. She smiled too.

"All right. You've beaten me once. So, let's see how far you get."

"You don't think I can do it?"

"No! I'm just saying it might be difficult since you don't battle much."

"Well, I'll get better and beat you! I'm going to try something new!"

The receptionist handed her PokeDex.

"You're registered. Sir, your first opponent tomorrow is..."

Serena and Ash waited. "Trip."

Ash remembered Trip's Serperior and the tight spot they were in when they battled.

"Miss, your first opponent tomorrow is...Georgia."

"Who?"

"That lady over there will teach you the basics of battling here."

She pointed to a lady who was wearing a sporty outfit, had her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing red-rimmed glasses. Ash and Serena walked over. The lady noticed them and offered her hand to the both of them.

"Hello! I'm Nia! I hope you're excited to battle!"

"Hi, I'm-"

"Ash Ketchum, champion of Kalos, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kanto, and Johto. Serena, Hoenn and Kalos Queen. Despite your experience, battling in Ferrum is different than all other regions. You can only use one Pokemon each with a support Pokemon of your choice. This can be provided by us or any Pokemon you've caught. It's your choice. Second, there are two rounds. Either your Pokemon knock each other out, or the Pokemon with more health wins when the time is up. Now...for a nostalgic moment. Follow me."

She led them to a room with 15 PokeBalls.

"Choose your partner. Unless, however, you want to use an eligible Pokemon you've caught."

She handed Ash pictures of all of the Pokemon. The roster was composed of a male and female Pikachu, Suicune, female Garchomp, male Chandelure, male Gengar, male Weavile, Gardevoir, female Charizard, male Machamp, female Braixen, male Mewtwo, female Shadow Mewtwo, and a male Sceptile.

"I'll have some fun. I can bring back the Mewtwo I caught in Kalos."

"All right! What about you, Serena?"

"Shadow Mewtwo, please."

Ash looked at Serena with a surprised look on his face at her boldness.

"All right, you're all set! By tomorrow, you need to have a support Pokemon of your choice. The battles start at noon. The hotel is right next to here."

Ash and Serena headed out the building and saw the sun setting. Serena faced Ash.

"Ash, I'm sorry about what happened in there. I was just-"

"Don't be."

Ash faced her with a determined smile.

"Looks like we're rivals now. I hope you make it all the way to the finals. However, that's as far as you go."

"You're on!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little after midnight...around one to be more specific. Ash and Pikachu shared one room while Serena had another. As the two slept, a bright flash of light emerged from Ash's PokeBall. Mewtwo appeared, stretching its back. After all, it had been encased in one of Ash's Ultra Balls for the last few weeks. He silently floated above Ash and Pikachu, and watched them sleeping peacefully, being careful not to wake them up. He teleported out of the room and peeked inside Serena's room. She was also sleeping soundly. He teleported inside to get access to the balcony, mainly to look over the Ferrum region in its glory. He stealthily floated over to the balcony and looked over it with a smile. Suddenly, he heard a PokeBall open. He vanished instantly and hid on the roof. The Pokémon then went outside to the balcony. Mewtwo silently watched as his shadow counterpart looked over the balcony. She suddenly stopped and her ears perked up.

" _I can sense your aura...where are you?"_

Mewtwo froze as she floated to the roof. She floated closer to him; he was still invisible. She held up a Shadow Ball.

 _"Either you come out, or I make you."_

Mewtwo deduced that since she was in shadow form, she was a slightly stronger than him. He teleported back to Ash's room, and Shadow Mewtwo instantly noticed a drop in this new aura. Mewtwo picked up his Ultra Ball to return himself.

 _"There you are..."_

He turned around and was face to face with Shadow Mewtwo.

 _"I didn't know you were a female-"_

" _You've never seen a female Mewtwo?"_

" _No..."_

 **(Yes, I know that Mewtwo is genderless)**

 _"Well...what's with this shard in your shoulder?"_

She looked at her shoulder.

" _I don't really know. All I know is that it makes me a freak."_

 _"You're not a freak. I'm-"_

 _"You're not the same as me. We're both freaks and you know it. Don't try to deny it."_

 _"Well...there's always something that makes people think differently."_

Shadow Mewtwo looked at Mewtwo, waiting for his explanation.

 _"Like your eyes, for example."_

Now, Shadow Mewtwo glared at him. Mewtwo made a mistake; that was something he'd been saving for the future since he was attracted to her already.

 _"What about them?"_

Mewtwo stayed silent as he watched her form a shadow claw in her hand.

 _"Those purple eyes...they really shine beautifully in the moonlight."_

The shadow claw was still in her hand.

 _"So they're not beautiful without moonlight?"_

She hovered closer to him, although Mewtwo stood his ground. Her eyes glowed.

" _That's not what I'm saying."_

 _"Then, what are you saying?"_

 _"I'm saying that you look beautiful!"_

Her eyes widened, the shadow claw disintegrated. For the first time, Mewtwo felt his face heat up.

 _"You think-I'm beautiful?"_

He nodded, his face turning pinker by the second. She stayed silent. At that moment, Serena opened the door.

"Shadow? What are you-" She noticed Mewtwo.

"Oh. You're getting acquainted with Mewtwo? You two look sweet together."

They both blushed. At that moment, the sun was rising and Ash got up. Serena walked over and sat on his bed.

"Good morning, Ash."

"Good morning, Serena," Ash said, yawning, "You too, Pikachu and Mewtwo. Are you ready for our battle today?"

Mewtwo nodded and Pikachu cried happily.

"He and Shadow were getting to know each other."

Ash noticed Shadow Mewtwo.

"Hello, Shadow. Good luck in your battle."

She nodded and looked at Mewtwo.

 _"Is it alright if I call you Shadow?"_

 _"You might as well. I'll see you soon."_

Serena returned Shadow and went back into her room to prepare for her battle, and Ash did the same.

 **AT FERRUM STADIUM...**

Ash and Mewtwo were about to battle Trip and Serperior. They chose Reshiram as their support Pokémon. Serena and Shadow were battling after.

"Good luck, Ash!"

"You too, Serena!"

They walked inside their entrance to the battlefield. Just then, Trip and his Serperior walked inside his entrance.

"Hello, Ash. Long time, no see."

"Hey, Trip! Ready for our battle?"

"Don't expect to get so lucky like the last time we battled."

"I don't. I hope you're ready."

"I am."

The two then rose to their respective sides of the arena. The battle began shortly after.

"Ready, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo nodded.

"Let's give them a good rematch, Serperior!"

Serperior prepared to battle.

 **BATTLE BEGIN!**

The 60 seconds began.

"Wrap, Serperior!"

Serperior raced towards Mewtwo and trapped him. He was slowly biting away pieces of Mewtwo's health.

"Mewtwo, Confusion!"

Mewtwo looked in his opponents eyes and was released instantly. Serperior then shot out random attacks like Solar Beam, Frenzy Plant, and Hyper Beam. After Hyper Beam, it froze.

"Serperior, no!"

"Mewtwo, use Frenzy Plant!"

The Frenzy Plant not only trapped Mewtwo but also gave Mewtwo his health back. From the stands, Shadow looked on in wonder.

"Mewtwo, finish it off with Hyper Beam!"

Mewtwo landed a Hyper Beam that finished off Serperior.

"Serperior!"

 **ROUND 2! BEGIN!**

"I call in Reshiram!"

"Go, Umbreon!"

Reshiram appeared by Ash's side, Umbreon by Trip's. Reshiram aimed a Turboblaze at Serperior, which it dodged, and Umbreon aimed Dark Pulse at Mewtwo. The latter simply teleported from the attack.

"Serperior, Frenzy Plant!"

This time, Mewtwo was trapped as Serperior's attack hit his mark. Ash then saw Serperior charging a Solar Beam despite nothing being said from Trip.

"Mewtwo, teleport!"

"Now, Serperior!"

Serperior anticipated where Mewtwo would teleport and successfully landed Solar Beam.

"Mewtwo, Mega-Evolve!"

Mewtwo then transformed into his X version of his Mega-Evolution. In the stands, Serena and Shadow were in awe. She couldn't stop staring as she gazed at the muscles that had appeared on his arms with his new form. She saw that his eyes had turned blood-red. Trip and Serperior were getting more nervous.

"So, you can Mega-Evolve," Trip noted, "Interesting. Nonetheless, we're winning this! Solar Beam!"

A Solar Beam headed straight for Mewtwo, who flew to dodge the attack.

"Confusion, then Psystrike!"

Mewtwo quickly confused Serperior and landed a devastating Psystrike, which ended the battle.

 **BATTLE OVER! THE WINNER IS ASH!**

Trip sighed and returned Serperior. Mewtwo reverted back to it original form.

"Fantastic work, Mewtwo! I knew you could do it!"

This triggered a smile from Mewtwo as he and Ash exited the battlefield. Outside, Serena and Shadow met them.

"Nice job, Ash! That was a great battle!"

"Thanks! I hope you win yours!"

Meanwhile, Shadow quietly looked at Mewtwo.

 _"Well done..."_

 _"Thank you. I hope you win yours as well."_

Shadow blushed as they walked away.

"You must be Serena."

Serena spun around and was greeted with a girl with red hair in a ponytail and wearing a cap. She had bright turquoise eyes and she wore a turquoise shirt, vest, leggings, boots and skirt. She had a Beartic by her side.

"Yeah...why?"

"I'm Georgia, a dragon-buster! Except for, unfortunately, you don't have a dragon-type as your partner..."

Serena stayed silent as she examined her quietly.

"I look forward to our match," said Serena.

"I look forward to winning the match. Might as well finish the prey while they're weak, right?" Georgia said before walking off confidently. Shadow growled after her and Serena had a look of determination.

The battle began shortly afterwards. Outside the stadium, Trip was just about to head back to Unova. However, he wanted to see the match between Georgia and Serena. He watched from the outside as Shadow dodged the Icicle Shards from Beartic and how she retaliated with Dark Pulse. There was one thing that caught his eye that he never would have cared about back home. Georgia. He silently watched as she commanded her Beartic, showing not even the slightest amount of fear or nervousness, despite the fact that she was losing.

"Ah, what am I doing? I already lost," Trip said, snapping out of his trance, "But..."

He was debating whether he should try to be her friend or not. After five minutes, he made his choice. He walked back in the stadium.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

Georgia walked out disappointed; Serena followed, trying not to gloat.

"You know, you-did your best-" Serena tried to encourage.

Georgia kept walking as she exited the stadium. Her opponent sighed as she searched for Ash. She knew that she was a strong opponent, but not to the point of almost losing. Despite Shadow being slightly stronger than regular Mewtwo, she almost lost. Her Beartic was holding a Life Orb, and knew Ice Shard, Blizzard, Ice Beam, and Aerial Ace. Serena guessed that the Life Orb got the best of Beartic while also making it an almost unstoppable force. She was just lucky the Life Orb finished it off before she lost.

 **That night...**

Trip and Serperior were doing some late-night training. Well, from the looks of it, early-morning training since it was about two in the morning. They didn't sleep that much, but they didn't care; they were determined to beat Ash more than ever. Just inside the hotel, however, Georgia was trying to sleep but was interrupted by the sound of Serperior's Leaf Storm. She put her pillow over her ears, but the cushion wasn't enough. Finally having enough, she stomped out of her room.

"I swear when I get my hands on whoever's making that noise..."

She had her PokeBall with her as she opened the door to the battlefield.

"Hey, do you mind?! I'm trying to-"

She stopped midsentence when she saw Trip and how much he'd grown. Although they were both sixteen, when they last met, Trip was slightly shorter than her; now he was slightly taller than her. He had a broad chest and medium-sized muscles. She blushed when she saw him; Trip didn't notice she was there.

 _"Whoa...Trip really grew over the last three years."_

She was mesmerized as Trip commanded Serperior to use Solar Beam on his Gurdurr, who was his opponent. However, that brought her back to earth.

"Hey, do you mind? I'm trying to sleep!"

Trip turned to face her and was also hypnotized, but he quickly snapped out of it.

"Hey, Georgia! Long time, no see!"

Georgia's eyes grew wide.

"You-remember me?"

"How could I not remember a redhead who wears all turquoise and screams that she's a dragon buster?"

She blushed.

"W-well, just quiet down, OK?"

"Don't worry. I was just finishing up anyway."

"Oh..."

"Well, it's getting late. Why don't we chat tomorrow?"

"Sure. See ya."

She tried to keep cool as she heard Trip return his Pokemon. Although she was usually confident, now, when she sees trip, she can't help but be a little nervous.

 **The next day...**

A boy and girl walked out of the battlefield, both winning their respective battles. Nia approached them, wearing a smile.

"Well done in that match! My cheering seems to have worked, huh?"

"You were cheering? I didn't hear you." The girl said.

"Me neither," said the boy.

"Well, I was. Anyway, your next match (gesturing to the boy) later is against Ash and yours (gesturing to the girl) is against Serena."

"Yeah! I can finally show the champ what I can do!" said the boy.

"I'll be battling the Hoenn and Kalos queen!" the girl squealed excitedly.

Nia smiled. "Well, you two look excited. You may want to rest, though. I'll see you soon!"

Nia walked away, leaving the two alone. The two had a determined look on their faces.

"You ready?" asked the girl.

"You better believe it."

"Me too!"

Meanwhile, Ash and Serena were checking the matchups. Ash was surprised at how many people that he knew had entered.

"Wow, Virgil, Paul, Cameron...I'm impressed!"

"But do you know who we're battling?"

"Yeah, the only people I don't recognize. Apparently I'm facing someone named Black and you're facing a girl named White."

"Cool. Let's get our Pokemon."

Shadow and Mewtwo were in a Pokemon Relaxation Room trying to loosen their muscles for the upcoming battle. Shadow was doing fine relaxing, but there seemed to be something wrong with her counterpart. She floated over.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't understand what you're doing."

She smirked. "We're in a relaxation room. What I'm doing is in the name."

"Relaxing?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I've just-never relaxed before."

At this, Shadow raised her eyes. Mewtwo's eyes followed her as she went behind him. He felt her hands go down his back and he shivered.

"Wow, you have a lot of tight muscles back here..."

"That's what happens when you've been hunted by a crime boss for eight years straight."

He then saw her smile cutely.

"Close your eyes," Shadow said softly. He did as he was told as she rubbed his back. There were no words to describe how he was feeling then; a back rub was definitely what he needed now.

"How does that feel?" she asked charmingly.

"That feels great..."

He felt her hands rub his shoulders.

"How about that?"

The small smile she saw on his face told her everything.

Just then, Serena and Ash walked in.

"Shadow! Mewtwo! It's time to battle!"

Mewtwo's eyes shot up as he and Shadow were returned to their PokeBalls. With that, Ash and Serena walked to the battlefield. Nia met them at the entrance.

"Welcome back! This time, you two are on the same team; if you win, you both advance to the next round, if you lose, then you're both out. Got it?"

The two nodded as they entered the battlefield. On the opposite side, they could see Black and White wave at them cheerily. They returned the wave with a smile.

"They look so cute together, don't they?" asked White.

"Yes, but remember that they're the best at what they do. We can't let our guard down for even a second." Black warned. White responded by kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry," she said smiling, "We can do this."

Black smiled and grabbed his PokeBall, and so did White.

 **BATTLE BEGIN! 60 SECONDS, START!**

"Go, Gallade!"

"Go, Gardevoir!"

Black's Gallade and White's Gardevoir were both shiny. They both smiled, clearly reflecting their trainers' friendly nature.

"Wow," said Serena, "Gardevoir and Gallade look so majestic!"

"You're not joking," said Ash, "They look strong too. But so are we. Go, Mewtwo!"

"Go, Shadow!"

The two Pokemon reappeared and stood ready for battle. Black and White broke out into a nervous sweat.

"Huh. Not only are they the champions, but they have the strongest Pokemon in the roster." Black noted.

"Less talking, more battling! Gardevoir, Moonblast!"

"Gallade, Psycho Cut!"

The two attacks rushed at Shadow and Mewtwo, who stood ready.

"Mewtwo, Psyshock!"

"Shadow, Dark Pulse!"

The two countered the attacks with Psyshock and Dark Pulse, which landed on their opponents.

"See, White? I told you we can't let our guard down! We're almost out and the battle just started!"

"But the battle's not over! Gardevoir, Sweet Kiss!"

Gardevoir rushed over to Mewtwo and planted a kiss on his cheek. Shadow shuddered at the sight before getting hit with a Psycho Cut from Gallade. Meanwhile, Mewtwo was fast asleep.

"All right, things are getting interesting," Ash said, "Looks like it's all on you for now, Serena."

"I can do this! Shadow grab Gardevoir and use Teleport!"

Shadow grabbed Gardevoir and teleported her into the air.

"What's she doing?" asked White.

"Now, Shadow, send her back to the ground with Dark Pulse!"

A burst of dark energy slammed into Gardevoir and knocked it out. Gallade was enraged.

"Let's finish this, Gallade! Hidden Power!"

An attack headed straight for Mewtwo, but was blocked by Shadow.

"Now, Shadow, Psyshock!"

The attack hit its target and knocked out Gallade.

 **ROUND 2! START!**

Black and White were silent as Gardevoir and Gallade attacked with Moonblast and X-Scissor. Mewtwo dodged his attack and took the attack aimed for Shadow, leaving her confused.

" _What are you doing?"_

 _"You helped me last round. I'm just returning the favor! Look out!"_

Mewtwo rushed in front of Shadow and took a super effective X-Scissor from Gallade.

"Yeah!" Black cheered, "We landed a hit!"

"Gardevoir, Moonblast!" White commanded.

Mewtwo again pushed Shadow out of the way of the attack, and shortly afterwards, he was hit with an unexpected X-Scissor from Gallade. Shadow then hit Gardevoir with a single Dark Pulse which knocked it out.

"Gallade, Toxic!"

Suddenly, Mewtwo was badly poisoned, but was able to continue.

"Mewtwo, Psychic!"

"Shadow, Shadow Ball!"

Mewtwo held Gallade in the air with Psychic, leaving Shadow to land a successful Shadow Ball. Gallade fainted.

Serena and Ash high-fived each other while Black and White returned their Pokemon.

"We did our best, White," said Black, hugging her. White enjoyed the warm embrace. Shadow looked at Mewtwo and smiled.

 _"We did it,_ Mewt _-MEWTWO_!"

Mewtwo was still poisoned; he was on his knees and was seeing double.

" _Shad-Shadow? Why are there two of you_?"

" _Mewtwo, stay with me!_ "

Ash and Serena ran up to Mewtwo, who was about to faint.

"Mewtwo, return!"

Ash returned Mewtwo to his PokeBall and Serena did the same.

 **In the lobby...**

"I'm sorry about what happened to Mewtwo," said Serena, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nurse Joy will take care of it." Ash and Serena were waiting for Nurse Joy to return with Mewtwo. '

"You two were awesome today!"

Ash and Serena turned around and saw Black and White wearing smiles. The two returned them.

"You did too! But I have some suggestions," began Ash. Black's eyes widened as White squealed. "Find a way to use your Pokemon's physical attributes to your advantage in battle. That way, if you find a combination you like, it'll act as a wild card for your opponent." Ash and Serena smiled.

"Thanks you so much! It was an honor to battle you!" White said.

"Where do you two come from?"

"Unova! We started our journey at the same time." Black explained.

"You two look so cute together," said Serena, "Are you two in a relationship?"

"Yes, we are," said White, latching herself onto Black's arm, causing him to turn red.

"Cool! Have you guys caught any legendaries before, or completed the PokeDex?" 

"No, but we're close to completing Unova's PokeDex," Black said.

"Fantastic! Good luck!" Serena said happily, triggering a smile. Just then, Mewtwo emerged, all healthy.

"Mewtwo! You're okay!" Ash said, giving him a hug.

" _I was always going to be all right...where's Shadow?"_

"She's right here!" Serena tossed her PokeBall, and the second Shadow saw Mewtwo, she embraced him.

" _Are you all right?"_

 _"I'm okay, thank you."_

 _"I need to talk to you about something. Meet me on the roof tonight."_

Mewtwo nodded, which caused Shadow to grin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**That night...**

Mewtwo emerged from his PokeBall and saw Ash sleeping with Pikachu peacefully, just like on the previous night. He breathed a sigh of relief and headed towards the roof, where he saw Shadow waiting for him. He noticed that her purple eyes glistened in the moonlight just like he told her. She smiled when she saw him.

 _"Great, you came!"_

 _"Why wouldn't I? Is something wrong?"_

 _"No, nothing's wrong! I wanted to get your opinion on something."_

He sat down next to her, waiting for her to speak. She looked to the moon again.

 _"Have you ever wished you were...human?"_

She blushed when she finished her sentence. Mewtwo, however, looked at her in wonder.

 _"Like, born human or just for the experience?"_ He asked.

 _"Both."_

 _"Sometimes...Why?"_

 _She looked at him. "Do you know the move Wish?"_

 _"I'm a copy of Mew; I can do anything."_ **(Again, I know this isn't true, but for the sake of the story, just go with it.)**

She held out her hand.

 _"Hold my hand and look at the moon."_

He blushed and looked at her, which caused her to smile.

 _"Don't be shy...just take my hand!"_

 _"What's the point of all this? Why did you call me up here?"_

She put her hand back at her side and looked into Mewtwo's suspecting eyes. _"I thought that...you would want to know what it's like to be human before we meet Arceus."_

Mewtwo still had a suspicious look on his face.

 _"So, let me get this straight: you want to turn both of us human using Wish...are the effects permanent?"_

 _"There's only one way to find out."_

 _"All right then, but prove to me that it works."_

Shadow sighed and looked at the moon. Mewtwo was skeptical as she used Wish. But to his surprise, something actually started to happen. He saw Shadow's entire body glow in a blue light, and what he saw afterwards made him rethink his skepticism. Shadow had actually turned human; she had light skin and purple eyes, but she was wearing a black tanktop with a black skirt and matching leggings underneath. She had dark purple lipstick and purple long hair that went a little past her shoulders. Mewtwo was amazed. Shadow noticed his stare and giggled.

"See? Didn't I tell you it would work?"

 _"No. You just wanted to try it. And now that I see that it works, I guess I'll try."_

Shadow watched as Mewtwo used Wish while looking at the moon. He was also glowing in a blue light as he transformed. Shadow was amazed when she saw Mewtwo's human form. He was wearing a purple spandex shirt that was short-sleeved that showed his muscles. He wore matching shorts with purple shoes. His hair was the same color as Shadow's but he had spiky hair. Again, Shadow looked at Mewtwo's muscles he had gained from training with Ash, which resulted in a blush.

"So? How do I look?"

Shadow tried to keep her composure. "You look really nice."

Mewtwo smiled and walked towards her. "You look stunning." Mewtwo could see her light skin turn a little shade of red despite the fact that it was nighttime.

"We should stay like this when we aren't battling," Shadow suggested. Mewtwo nodded as they sat down and looked over the ocean surrounding Ferrum.

"I never asked you how you became like that," said Mewtwo.

"Like what?"

"How did you become Shadow Mewtwo?"

Shadow looked down in fear. Mewtwo saw this and took the hint.

"Never mind. You don't have to tell me."

Shadow looked at Mewtwo.

"Thanks. I just don't want to relive the pain."

"That's understandable."

They teleported back inside the hotel room just as dawn was on the horizon. They saw Ash start to stir.

"So, how do we turn back into our original forms?" Mewtwo whispered.

"Use Wish in the sunlight. Use it in the sun or moonlight and you can transfer at will." Shadow responded. Just then, Ash sat up.

"Wake up, Pikachu, it's time to-who are you?"

He caught sight of Shadow and Mewtwo and looked at them in curiosity.

"Wait a minute...purple hair and purple clothes...purple eyes...Mewtwo, is that you?"

Mewtwo nodded.

"How did you turn human?"

"Just something Shadow taught me."

"Ash! Ash, have you seen Shadow?"

Just then, Serena ran in and saw Shadow, Ash, and Mewtwo.

"Who are they?"

"The guy is Mewtwo. The girl is Shadow."

"But how did they turn into humans?"

"Apparently Shadow taught him..."

"Interesting...but anyway, we have another battle later today. I'm fighting someone named Flannery while you fight some Sinnoh trainer named Paul."

"OK! Let's go!"

Mewtwo and Shadow used Wish and converted back to their original form before being returned to their PokeBalls.

 **That afternoon...**

Ash and Serena had won their respective battles and decided to go into the spa to relax. Mewtwo and Shadow were in their human form and in the hot tub while Ash and Serena were on a couch watching them. Everything was quiet until Black and White walked in.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Asked Ash.

"Same as you," said White, "We're here to relax. Who's that in the hot tub?"

"That's Mewtwo and Shadow," answered Serena. Black looked at them as they relaxed with their eyes closed.

"Huh. So they can turn into human form as well..."

"What do you mean, as well?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

Ash and Serena looked at Black and White in wonder, while they simply grinned. Black took out a Luxury Ball while White took out a Cherish Ball.

"Just see for yourself," White insisted while throwing the PokeBall in the air; Black did the same. What happened next amazed Ash and Serena. Gardevoir and Gallade appeared, but they were in human form, just like Shadow and Mewtwo. Gardevoir had long, blue hair and was wearing a blue tank top and shorts to match. Instead of having red eyes like a normal Gardevoir, she had crystal blue eyes. Gallade was simply wearing a dark blue sweatshirt with shorts. It had spiked hair just like Mewtwo. Gallade took off his shirt to get in the hot tub, revealing how muscular he was; he was almost as muscular as Mewtwo. Gardevoir shortly joined him afterwards.

"Incredible!" Ash said in awe.

"Isn't it? I've heard the regional professors have been trying to solve this mystery for quite some time. They'll be so surprised!" said Black. As the four continued to talk about this phenomenon, Gallade and Gardevoir finally got comfortable. They were sitting directly across from Mewtwo and Shadow. Shadow opened her eyes.

"Oh, it's you two! Nice job today!"

"Thank you!" said Gardevoir, smiling, "Although we lost, it was still fun. I hope you and Mewtwo make it to the finals."

"Gardevoir, you do know that they're going to have to fight each other eventually, right?" Gallade asked.

"He's right," said Shadow, "We will."

"I look forward to that match," said Gardevoir.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Shadow asked. By now, Mewtwo was alert and paying attention. He saw the blush that grew on Gallade's face. Gardevoir continued to smile.

"About six years," she said, "We'll be getting our Mega Bracelets from Professor Sycamore after the Chroma League."

"Congratulations," said Mewtwo, still eyeing Gallade. Shadow followed his stare.

"Is something wrong, Gallade?"

Gallade looked at the three with no signs of nervousness, but the color of his face said otherwise.

"No. I'm fine."

"You're not upset about losing, are you?" Gardevoir said, putting her hand on his arm, making him turn a deeper shade of red. Mewtwo was stifling his laughter as much as he could.

"No, I'm fine," he reassured her.

By now, Shadow had caught on and was chuckling too. She decided to make a joke.

"So, Gardevoir...have you met any attractive Pokemon lately?"

When Gallade heard this question, his eyes shot up. Mewtwo, on the other hand, was laughing.

"Well, let's see...that Machamp that I fought looked kind of cute-"

"Hey! Uh...how have your battles been going, Mewtwo?" asked Gallade, in an attempt to change the subject.

"They've been going great! Continue, Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir smiled and opened her mouth to continue, but was returned by White.

"All right, you two, time for bed!"

Gallade breathed a sigh of relief before he was returned to his PokeBall. Mewtwo and Shadow exited the hot tub, but they weren't returned. Instead, they had a telepathic conversation.

 _"Oh, my goodness! Gallade's face was hilarious!"_

 _"I know! I was trying my best to hold my laughter in!"_

 _"And that moment when you told Gardevoir to continue? I was dying!"_

 _"Seriously though, Gallade really likes Gardevoir. How are we going to get them together?"_

 _"Here's an idea. You talk to Gallade tonight, and I talk to Gardevoir."_

 _"All right! Let's do it!"_

 **LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Shadow and Mewtwo released themselves from their PokeBalls and were in the hallways. They checked the doors of every room until they felt the aura of Gardevoir and Gallade. They teleported in and found Black and White fast asleep. Next to them were the PokeBalls of Gardevoir and Gallade. They took them and teleported to the roof. Shadow took Gardevoir's PokeBall and Mewtwo took Gallade's before they seperated.

 **Mewtwo's POV**

Gallade and Mewtwo watched as the moon illuminated the Ferrum night sky.

"So, I've noticed you have a thing for Gardevoir..." Mewtwo began. Gallade looked at him in shock, and his entire face turned red.

"Wh-who told you that?"

"You did. You're telling me right now."

Gallade's face went from shocked to confused.

"That blush on your face tells me that I'm right," Mewtwo explained, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

This reassurance didn't do much to calm Gallade down.

"Based on how she was talking about other guys, she probably isn't romantically interested..." Gallade calmly noted, "You heard how she's been finding some nice-looking guys here."

"But you two have known each other for six years," Mewtwo pointed out, "Based on when the Chroma League started, you two got here a few days ago."

Gallade stayed silent, his fear of rejection looming over him. Mewtwo sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Gallade's eyes widened as he nodded to Mewtwo.

"I have a thing for Shadow..."

Gallade was surprised, but what astonished him even more was that Mewtwo wasn't blushing at all as he said that.

"Don't worry, if you can't keep a secret, then feel free to tell her. I don't mind." said Mewtwo with a smile.

"Maybe I should try harder to get her attention," said Gallade, deep in thought. Mewtwo looked at him with a worried expression.

"I wouldn't," he warned, "I know an Umbreon who did that once; it didn't really end that well..." But Gallade didn't seem to be listening.

"I have to get stronger, train harder than ever!"

"Whoa, calm down. Just be yourself!"

"Maybe if she saw how strong I am, she'll fall for me for sure! Thanks for your help, Mewtwo!" Mewtwo picked up his PokeBall and prepared to return him.

"Stop! I have to train!"

Gallade ran off, leaving Mewtwo alone. Mewtwo sighed.

"This probably won't end well..."

 **Shadow's POV**

"So, Gardevoir, who exactly do you have your eyes on?"

"Well, as I said before, the Machamp that I fought looked pretty cute. Then there was that Blaziken..."

Shadow looked at her in confusion.

"You look confused," Gardevoir noticed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Although Gardevoir knew she was lying, she let it slide.

"Do you like Gallade?"

She blushed, suddenly, and Shadow waited for a response.

"Of course I do! He's my best fr-Oh. You mean _like_ like him."

At that, she picked up her Pokeball and returned herself, confirming Shadow's suspicions.

 **BACK AT THE HOTEL...**

Shadow met Mewtwo in the room.

"We have a problem," said Mewtwo, "Gallade ran off. He went to train. I've seen this before, it doesn't look good."

"Uh oh. Black's going to be upset. We have to find him."

"On the bright side, he does have feelings for Gardevoir."

"How will we tell Gardevoir if he's gone?"

At that moment, the sun rose and a knock was heard on Ash's door. It was Black, White, and Serena. As Ash was still sleeping, Serena walked over and shook him slightly.

"Ash...do you know where Gallade went?"

"Huh? What about him? I don't know where he is," said Ash, still groggy. Black sighed and White put her hand on his shoulder.

"The last time I checked, I put him in his PokeBall. I woke up, and its PokeBall wasn't there!"

Serena noticed Shadow and Mewtwo in human form.

"Shadow? Mewtwo? Did you have something to do with this?" she asked suspiciously. Everyone looked at the two. Shadow opened her mouth to explain, but Mewtwo stepped in.

"I did this. I was talking to him and he...left. Leave Shadow out of this." Mewtwo explained.

"Why?" Black said, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"We were talking."

"About what?"

Mewtwo stayed silent and Shadow looked at him nervously. Black crossed his arms and White glared.

"Fine. If you won't tell, we'll just drag it out of you." White said as she released Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, can you read Mewtwo's mind and let us know what happened to Gallade?"

"Something happened to Gallade?! What did you do?!" Gardevoir asked, her blue eyes shining with tears.

"Nothing!"

In a full-blown fury, Gardevoir's eyes glowed and Mewtwo could feel her trying to read his mind. However, he focused his mind just enough to keep any information about Gallade from becoming known to Gardevoir.

"I don't know. He focused his mind too well," Gardevoir said. Mewtwo breathed a mental sigh of relief. Gardevoir then rushed up to Mewtwo and punched him, surprising Shadow, Ash, Serena, Black and White. However, Mewtwo stood his ground and took every punch. In fact, he didn't really feel any pain due to his training. Gardevoir was in tears.

"FIND HIM! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL-I'LL-"

She began to charge a Signal Beam, but was returned by White.

"Yeah, you may want to find him," said White, "They're like brother and sister."

"Please do." Black added.

"Well, they'll have plenty of time since our next battle isn't for a week." The four then walked out. Shadow looked at Mewtwo. She gazed at his muscles on his arms and felt them. Mewtwo twitched.

"Sorry. I just can't believe you took punches from a Gardevoir. They're not known to be weak."

"I've been training for a while."

They both then used Wish and transformed into their Pokemon form.

"Let's go," said Shadow before they left the hotel to search for Gallade. The two searched all throughout the Ferrum Region, but weren't really successful in finding Gallade. They did however, visit a lot of Ferrum landmarks while searching. They checked a haunted house, but only got pranked by Ghost-types in the process. They tried Neos City and Old Ferrum Town, but were disappointed to find that there were no signs of Gallade either. They checked Tellur Town, and battled by multiple trainers so they could be caught. Luckily, they evaded each of them, much to the trainers' disappointment. After about five days of searching, they reached the Dark Coliseum. Mewtwo looked around in awe, while Shadow looked around nervously.

"This place looks cool! What do you think?"

Shadow stayed silent, leading Mewtwo to look at her in wonder.

"What's wrong?"

"This is where I'm from."

Mewtwo's eyes widened, but Shadow was from Ferrum itself, so it was to be expected.

"Let me tell you a story," Shadow began, **(WARNING: NOT FROM POKKEN! IF YOU ARE EXPECTING THE POKKEN STORY, SKIP THIS PART!)** "I was originally a shiny Mewtwo."

"A Mewtwo can be shiny?"

"It wasn't official. Scientists were trying to figure out if my color was a female-exclusive color or if it was shiny. They preferred shiny. But anyway, after my discovery, they noticed a mysterious stone I was holding, which is the one that's on my shoulder now. They tried to take it out, but if they did, there's a chance that I wouldn't make it. Either way, after I woke up and looked at what I had become, I felt...alone."

Shadow's voice started to quiver as she fought back tears.

"After they explained to me what I was, they said I couldn't go into the real world; they said I was a monster. My power surpassed those of even the strongest legendary. I did escape, though. As I explored the world, something that was said to me followed me around. They said I was too strong. I was too upset that I couldn't be a normal legendary like you. I ran from civilization and unleashed my rage, which resulted in this environment."

She looked at Mewtwo as tears slid down her face.

"Mewtwo..."

She floated over to him.

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

He hugged her.

"Of course not! And if anyone says you are, then I'm a monster too..."

Shadow smiled before her ears perked up.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

Shadow flew over the battlefield and saw a Pokemon punching a spike. It was in human form. It was Gallade. Mewtwo followed Shadow as she went to the ground.

"Gallade?"

Gallade turned around. He was sweating and his eyes were bloodshot. His muscles were much larger than when he and Mewtwo last talked, which was almost a week ago.

"Hey, Mewtwo! What's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Training!"

"How long have you been training?" Shadow asked, astonished.

"Ever since I left! I sprinted here and trained. Gardevoir's going to notice me for sure!"

"You look like you haven't eaten or slept."

"I haven't! I'm just fine!"

"Maybe you should come back to the hotel," Shadow said with Mewtwo nodding.

"Is Gardevoir still there?"

"Yeah!" Mewtwo said.

"Then let's go!"

 **Back at the hotel...**

Gallade was happy to be back. He received a warm welcome from Black and White.

"Are you all right?" Black asked.

"I'm fine! Where's Gardevoir?"

"She's in the training room!"

Gallade left the room and went to the training room, excited for Gardevoir to see him again. Mewtwo and Shadow followed him. Sure enough, Gardevoir was with a Blaziken in the training room. Gallade saw her and his grin widened. He ran into the room.

"Gardevoir! I'm back!"

Shadow and Mewtwo smiled as well. However, it quickly disintegrated when he saw what happened next. Gardevoir used Sweet Kiss on Blaziken, making it confused. She then saw Gallade and gasped.

"Gallade, is that you?! What happened to you?"

Gallade's head was spinning. He was trying to comprehend what just happen. Was he too late? Did he waste almost a week training himself to get Gardevoir's attention? She walked up to him and felt his muscles.

"Wow, have you been training? It's definitely showing."

"Y-you and Blaziken?"

"Oh, Blaziken? He's just-"

"Wanna know why I left?! IT WAS BECAUSE AFTER SIX YEARS, I WANTED TO GET YOUR ATTENTION! BUT I COME BACK, AND YOU'RE ALREADY WITH SOMEONE ELSE?!"

Gardevoir, Shadow, and Mewtwo were shocked.

"Calm down, Gallade! He's just-"

"NO! GARDEVOIR, I DON'T KNOW WHETHER YOU KNEW THIS OR NOT, BUT-BUT-"

Gallade gritted his teeth as tears streamed down his face.

"I LOVE YOU, GARDEVOIR! I ALWAYS HAVE! BUT YOU DON'T LOVE ME! I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! I would do...anything...for...you..."

Gallade fainted as Gardevoir ran up to him in tears.

"Gallade! Gallade, wake up!"

Shadow and Mewtwo watched in horror.

"Maybe we should give them some sp- _OOF!_ "

"MEWTWO!"

The confused Blaziken rushed up to Mewtwo and landed a super-effective Fury Cutter. Enraged, Mewtwo aimed a Psyshock and landed it, but not before getting hit with another Fury Cutter. They both fainted. Shadow used Psychic to pick up Mewtwo and, with Gardevoir also using Psychic to pick up Gallade, went to the relaxation room.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

Mewtwo and Gallade lay in the relaxation room, recovering. Shadow and Gardevoir silently watched the two. Gardevoir looked at Shadow.

"I-I never knew..."

"In Mewtwo's defense, he did try to talk to him about being himself in front of you." responded Shadow. Gardevoir looked down.

"I should have known...this is something he would do. I just couldn't imagine pushing himself past the limit...almost to the point of death-for me."

"Mewtwo did something like that in your battle against us. He took attacks for me and even got poisoned himself for me. He even called me beautiful when we first met. He listened when I told my story. No one's ever done that for me. "

Gardevoir smiled at Shadow's blushing face. "You're in love, too. It's kinda cute!"

"You know...I wondered how far our friendship would go. He supported me when I was a Ralts and Kirlia. When I was down, he found some way to cheer me up. The sad thing is that I never did that for him. He trained himself and somehow got stronger than me. He protected me when I was in danger and always complimented me. I never thought that our friendship would evolve into a relationship. I just wish I had known sooner..." At this, some tears started to fall from Gardevoir's face. Shadow also started to tear up a bit, and she hugged Gardevoir. Just then, Gallade and Mewtwo started to stir. They sat up and saw Gardevoir and Shadow hugging each other, in tears. They got up and walked over. Gardevoir felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Gallade, smiling. He brushed her blue hair away from her face and sat down next to her.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again..." He placed her in his lap. Gardevoir was choked up.

"I love you, Gardevoir...always have, always will..." Tears ran down her face as she opened her mouth to say, "I love you, too."

The two didn't hesitate to begin a well-deserved kiss, one that they were ashamed to keep bottled up for so long. Six years past, and they finally admit their feelings, only to be met with joy. Mewtwo and Shadow smiled at the sight. Mewtwo looked at Shadow and got her to her feet.

"There are two things I'd like to say to you, Shadow. First, your eyes shine beautifully wherever we are. And second..."

He pulled her closer to him and she looked up at him, eyes twinkling.

"If you're a monster...then I'd like to be a monster with you."

Full of joy, Shadow embraced him with her head on her chest and his strong arms around her. Mewtwo was also happier than he could describe.

"Mewtwo, close your eyes," Shadow ordered. Mewtwo was about to question why but decided it would be pointless. The second he closed his eyes, his lips met Shadow's. Firecrackers went off in his heart and every second they kissed, passion poured out.

 **Two days later...**

Mewtwo had fully recovered and he and Shadow were back in the tournament. From there on out, every match was a 1-on-1. He continued to go on undefeated, as did Shadow and Serena. Finally, they had beaten their last opponents. Ash and Serena walked out, hand-in-hand. They met Nia outside of the battlefield.

"Well, the end is upon us. Your last opponents are each other. The winner is the Ferrum champion."

The second Nia said that her last opponent was Ash, her heart skipped a beat. She looked at Ash, who returned her glance with a determined smile.

"Like I said before: I was hoping you'd get this far, but this is your last stop. I'm going to be the first champion."

Serena smiled back, secretly terrified since she was talking to a champion of six regions.

"Not this time. You'll have to work for it."

"I like your determination. Let's see if it's there tomorrow."

They then went back to their room.

 **THAT NIGHT...**

Serena lay tossing and turning in her bed, speculating the upcoming battle. She knew that Ash could find a person's strategy within two minutes of the battle, which could be a problem. Then again, she had beaten him before, so she has experience. Although she was Ash's girlfriend, she couldn't help but being scared. She wanted to back out, but that would seemingly prove Ash's assumptions about her.

"He thinks I'm good for performances, and that's all...well, I'll prove him wrong..."

She was shaking from her fear. She's never been so scared, not even in a performance. She could see Shadow lying on the battlefield knocked out tomorrow, and Ash looking at her victoriously. She saw Ash walk towards her and she looked into his eyes. Deep inside his black eyes, she saw that he was right. She was good for performances, nothing else. She tried to look away, but couldn't. Freezing all over, she felt tears hit her pillow, regretting entering the tournament. Whimpering, she closed her eyes, tears continuing to flow. She couldn't stop imagining Ash's face after his win against her. Suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder. She didn't care; she continued to cry.

"Serena...what's wrong?"

She sat up and saw Ash sitting on the side of her bed. The second she saw him, her confidence crumbled. She attacked him in an embrace that spoke volumes. Ash instinctively returned it.

"It's all right...you'll be all right."

"Ash, I-"

He silenced her, reading her expression like a book.

"Just because I'm the champion doesn't mean I'll win every match. You have nothing to be afraid of. Just do your best, and I'll do mine. If I win, great. If I lose, great. OK?"

She nodded and laid back down. Ash planted a kiss on her head before going back to his room.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Serena and Shadow faced Mewtwo and Ash on their sides of the battlefield. Her heart was beating faster than a Rapidash at full speed. Shadow, however, smiled at Mewtwo.

 _"I don't want to hurt you...but this is a special case."_

Mewtwo smiled back.

 _"Let's see how strong you are. I look forward to this."_

 _"Me too."_

 **TRAINERS READY?**

Ash and Serena nodded. The crowd went wild.

 **3...2...1!**

Shadow and Mewtwo clenched their fists.

 **BATTLE BEGIN!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mewtwo, Miracle Eye!"

Shadow stood on the defensive as Mewtwo ran up to her and looked into her eyes as his turned green. Shadow some of her muscles loosen, but she didn't feel any pain.

"Shadow, Dark Pulse!"

She flew into the air and used aimed a Dark Pulse that followed Mewtwo as he dodged the attacks. She then noticed that Mewtwo was eyeing her with his eyes still glowing. As a result, this opportunity was taken to land a Dark Pulse. This got Mewtwo back to reality.

"Shadow, grab Mewtwo, then Teleport into the air!"

"Dodge, Mewtwo."

The two were practically the same speed, so when Shadow tried to catch him, he dodged at the last second. This went on until, finally, Shadow had Mewtwo trapped in her arms.

"Teleport, Mewtwo!" Ash commanded.

Shadow heard this command and smiled slyly.

" _Please stay with me, Mewtwo..."_ she whispered softly, making Mewtwo freeze and blush. Both Ash and Serena noticed this. However, Mewtwo was infatuated just enough for her to teleport him into the air.

"Thunder, Shadow!"

"Mewtwo, look out!"

Mewtwo realized what was happening, but it was too late. Thunder had landed and sent Mewtwo into the ground. As Mewtwo struggled to get up, he saw Shadow smiling knowingly.

"Now, Mewtwo!"

Serena and Shadow's eyes widened as Shadow got hit with a Future Sight attack and was sent flying into the wall. Now it was Mewtwo's turn to smile as he saw Shadow get up. His brief moment of joy quickly turned into hatred as Shadow still sported her knowing smile. Serena smiled back.

"Thunder Wave, Shadow!"

Suddenly, Mewtwo was unable to move as he was paralyzed. Ash's face didn't change.

"Ice Beam!" called Serena. The Ice Beam was successful, so much so that most of Mewtwo's body was frozen.

"Dark Pulse, Shadow!"

However, Shadow didn't execute the attack. Instead, she slowly walked over to Mewtwo, who was struggling and frantically using his Psychic powers to break free. Mewtwo then noticed her presence. Her grin was still going strong, and it was making him go insane. His teeth gritted as Shadow was right in front of his face.

 _"Need help?"_ she asked cutely.

 _"I'm fine,"_ he growled.

 _"You seem upset. Luckily, I have something that can help you..."_ With that, she moved her lips closer to Mewtwo's, until they were millimeters apart from each other. She then jumped back, and landed an easy Dark Pulse. Mewtwo was free and could barely stand.

"Nice job, Shadow!" Serena cheered. Ash smiled.

" _You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?"_ Shadow asked.

 _"No. But I have a champion as my trainer,"_ Mewtwo responded.

Shadow looked confused before she was grabbed by Mewtwo and taken into the sky.

"What's going on?!" Serena yelled, now terrified. Ash was still silent.

Mewtwo held on to Shadow as she was hit with Future Sight attacks from every angle before sent to the ground with Thunderbolt.

"Let's finish this!" Serena yelled.

"Agreed," said Ash, "Mewtwo, Double-Edge!"

"Ice Beam!" said Serena.

Mewtwo charged straight into the Ice Beam, but wasn't frozen. Despite being attacked, he was pushing through it. He saw Shadow pouring in all of her strength into the attack. Shadow saw this, and decided to wink at him. She knew her opponent saw this, but he was able to land the attack. Shadow fainted, but right after, Mewtwo fainted.

"Shadow!"

"Mewtwo!"

The battle was resulted as a tie and both Pokemon were fully healed before the final round began.

 **BATTLE BEGIN!**

"Double-Edge, Mewtwo."

Before Shadow could even think, he landed a Double-Edge.

"Shadow!"

"Mewtwo!"

"THUNDER!" They both screamed.

The two took to the skies as they attacked and dodged, until they both landed their respective attacks.

"Signal Beam!" Shadow landed a Signal Beam and caused significant damage to Mewtwo.

"Future Sight, then Psyshock!"

Mewtwo's eyes glowed green before he landed a successful Psyshock. Both were at dangerously low health.

"SHADOW, MEGA EVOLVE!"

"YOU TWO, MEWTWO!"

Mewtwo evolved into his X form while Shadow evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y. Mewtwo found himself staring at her form, but snapped out of it before she noticed.

"Let's end this! Dark Nova!" Serena shrieked.

"Psystrike!" Ash commanded.

Both again took to the skies; this time, they were in outer space. Two large orbs were formed, one held by Mewtwo, the other held by Shadow.

 _"You're finished,"_ said Shadow. Mewtwo stayed silent as she threw Dark Nova at him. He responded by throwing Psystrike. Both attacks collided, and the two decided to push their respective attacks with all of their strength to make sure it landed on their opponent. However, they pushed so much that something strange happened. The two orbs became one; one black, the other purple. Mewtwo and Shadow were inside of the orb and were facing each other.

 _"What's this?"_

 _"I don't know."_

Mewtwo walked towards Shadow before she began to wince in pain.

" _What's wrong?"_

 _"I don't know..."_ she walked towards Mewtwo, and he got hurt.

 _"I have a theory,"_ Mewtwo began, " _You used Dark Nova and I used Psystrike. Everytime we walk towards each other, it's like we get hit with a little of the other's attack."_

 _"Seems reasonable, but I guess that means it's time for us to finish this."_

Suddenly, Mewtwo felt unimaginable pain as Shadow landed a punch on him. Enraged, Mewtwo headbutted her, delivering pain to her. They both stared at each other, each bruised and battered, while glaring at each other. Mewtwo and Shadow rushed at each other, but Mewtwo successfully connected the punch and sent her flying back to Earth. As he followed her into Earth's orbit, she opened her eyes, and delivered a punch back at him, continuing the battle.

 _"I'M NOT LOSING THIS BATTLE,"_ Shadow said, " _WHETHER IT KILLS US BOTH OR NOT, I'M WINNING!"_

" _It's all right to dream,"_ Mewtwo returned before his eyes turned green again. Shadow anticipated the Future Sight and dodged, but got hit again by Mewtwo, sending her back to Earth faster than ever. Just to make sure, Mewtwo punched her again as she was falling. She slammed into the ground and reverted back to her normal form. Serena gasped while Ash smiled; Mewtwo silently floated down. However, Shadow stood up.

" _Let's finish this."_

She formed a Shadow Claw and charged at Mewtwo. Mewtwo formed a Shadow Punch and charged at her. They both hit each other and fell to the ground. As the silence in the stadium was deafening to see who would get up first, Ash and Serena looked on in anticipation. Finally, Mewtwo stood while Shadow floated over in a fury. She grabbed him while holding a Shadow Claw.

 _"You're done."_

She landed the attack and Mewtwo fainted. Ash looked down and smiled. Meanwhile, Serena gasped. She won, she actually won. She was the champion of Ferrum.

 **Two days later...**

Serena and Ash went back to Professor Oak's lab. They saw him and walked over.

"Ok, I have a surprise for you two..."

They followed him to the back where there were three PokeBalls on the table.

"Pick one. These are starters from the Alola region."

Ash looked at Serena and smiled. "Ladies first." Serena walked over, and after a minute, picked the middle one.

"So, you chose Litten. OK! Your turn, Ash."

He picked the one on the right of Litten's PokeBall.

"Hmm...you chose Popplio. All right! The new region should be open to the public around November. In the meantime, prepare for the gyms."

 **THE END...FOR NOW...**


End file.
